Pond Life: Continued
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: A series of one shots & drabbles about the Ponds, & their lives as time travelers. Unless otherwise noted, assume these take place between Series 6 & 7.
1. Chapter 1

Rory's POV:

"This isn't going to work." I said.

"Of course it'll work." Amy said. "He's the Doctor, after all."

"He's not going to fall for this."

"I've got 5 quid that says he will."

"Fine."

* * *

"Thank goodness you're here." I said, as I opened the door for the Doctor.

"I got your message." he said as we headed into the den. Amy was lying on the sofa, covered by her favorite fuzzy blanket. I quickly explained what had happened, & why she was feeling so ill.

"Is there anything she can take?" I asked as Amy moaned. "Something that will help her bellyache?"

"All right, now, let me get this straight." the Doctor said listening to Amy's chest & feeling her head for a fever. "She put the lime in the coconut & drank them both up?"

"I put the lime in the coconut & drank them both up." Amy repeated, her voice weak.

"She put the lime in the coconut & drank them both up." I repeated. "So, of course, we called you…"

"You woke me up, by the way." the Doctor cut in.

" _Doctor."_ Amy moaned.

"Is there nothing she can take?" I asked. Amy cut me off with another moan.

" _Doctor."_

"To relieve her bellyache?" I finished.

" _Doctor."_

"Is there nothing she can take?"

" _Doctor."_

"To relieve her bellyache?"

"Of course there is." the Doctor said. "It's very simple. You put the lime in the coconut & drink them both together."

"Put the lime in the coconut, & then she'll feel better?" I asked.

"Put the lime in the coconut & drink them both up. Put the lime in the coconut, & call me in the morning." the Doctor smiled. "We have to planets to see." He showed himself out, & we heard the TARDIS fade away.

"…I can't believe he fell for that."

* * *

 **I've had a bunch of funny little one shots about the Ponds floating around in my head for a while now, & rather than write them all separately, I'm putting them all together in a collection. Feel free to skip around, because each chapter is actually its own little story!**

 **Hopefully, this made you smile or laugh. If not, there's always next time!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's POV:

"Granted, I thought the eleven foot tigers were just a myth." the Doctor said as we entered the TARDIS. "But, you have to admit, The Royal Gardens of Swu are really spectacular."

"Yeah, I'm sure they're very beautiful when you're not running for your life through a hedge maze." I said, taking one of the seats.

"Well, I'm famished." River said, leaning on the rail next to me. "Want to grab a bite before we part ways?"

"Wonderful!" the Doctor said. "I know about a dozen places we can go…"

"Actually, I had some bought some steaks to celebrate our anniversary." Rory said. "I left them sitting in an Asian style marinade."

"Back home, then." the Doctor said. He was trying not to act too disappointed. Rory & I shared a look.

"Well, I bought plenty." Rory said. "If you & River would care to join us?"

"We'd love to!" River said, as the TARDIS engines started up.

"So, since we happen to have a time machine, let's jump forward a bit." The Doctor ran around the console, throwing switches & pulling levers. "How long does the marinade have to sit?"

"Couple of hours." Rory said.

"Good, then we'll just jump a couple of hours ahead of when you left." The TARDIS came to a stop. "I hate waiting for food."

"You hate waiting for anything, sweetie." River pointed out.

"Well, what's the point in waiting if you have a time machine?"

Rory & I led the way to the porch, where Rory opened the door…to the most horrible smell ever imaginable.

"Is it supposed to smell like that?" the Doctor asked.

"No." We all took a deep breath of fresh air before heading inside. My phone buzzed in my pocket. It had synced to the time period, & was delivering any texts or messages I had missed…& it seemed like there were a lot of them.

"What happened?" Rory asked, looking at his steaks. It was hard to tell from the bag, but it looked like it was covered with mold. The smell was definitely coming from there.

It was completely rotten.

"Doctor…" I said, looking at my phone. "You didn't jump us a few hours into the future. We've jumped more than a month!"

"Stupid helmic regulator…" the Doctor muttered. "I really thought that the chewing gum would help hold it together!"

We went around opening up every window to let some fresh air in. Rory threw the steaks in the trash & took it outside. I got some air freshener & sprayed every room as I made my way back outside.

"So, I guess we're going out to eat then." Rory said. The Doctor smiled as we headed back to the TARDIS.

"I know a wonderful little restaurant at the end of the universe!"

* * *

 **I had the idea for this long before I watched Hell Bent, but the ending reminded me of this scene (The Restaurant at the End of the Universe is also a book by Douglas Adams)…**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's POV:

"Hello, Ponds!" the Doctor said, stepping out of his TARDIS. He had landed in our living room, where Rory & I were settled in for an evening on TV. "You won't _believe_ what they've discovered at Roswell!"

"Ok, but not until after the show is over." I said, grabbing another handful of popcorn out of the bowl.

"What are we watching?" the Doctor asked, sitting between us.

"Oceanside Academy." Rory said. "It's a stupid reality show about teens that go to a private school to study music."

"It's an _awesome_ reality show." I corrected. "Tonight we get to find out Alyssa's big news!"

"Oh Ponds, sitting here with your primitive Earth entertainment." the Doctor said, before turning to Rory. "Hang on, if you don't like it, then why watch it?"

Rory shrugged & helped himself to some more popcorn. "Everybody at work watches it."

* * *

" _Professor Cho? Do you have a moment?" Alyssa asks, standing hesitantly in the doorway._

" _Of course, Alyssa. What can I help you with?"_

" _Since you're my faculty mentor, I just want you to be the first to know. I…I'm leaving Oceanside Academy."_

 _Professor Cho looks stunned._

" _Some agents from a record company saw my videos that I posted online & they offered me a record deal!"_

" _That's wonderful news! I'm so proud of you. Classical guitar music needs an artist like you."_

" _Actually…" Alyssa trails off, before finishing her sentence in a rush. "I haven't been posting classical guitar videos."_

"… _What?"_

" _My true love is…rock music."_

" _Have these last three years of classical guitar meant nothing to you?" Professor Cho asks after a long silence. "Get out! Get out of my classroom RIGHT NOW!"_

 _Alyssa runs off. Professor Cho suddenly goes on a rampage, throwing papers off his desk & kicking over desks in pure rage._

"I totally did not see that coming!" I said as the credits rolled.

"Why not?" Rory asked. "Don't all these kids want record deals?"

"They…They can't just leave it like that, right in the middle!" the Doctor said, literally sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Of course they can!" I said. "That's how they make sure that you tune in next week."

"You lot have to wait a _whole week_ just to find out what happens next?"

"Well, that is how TV works." Rory said.

"Wrong, Mr. Pond." the Doctor said. "That's how TV works…unless you happen to have a time machine." He snapped his fingers & the TARDIS doors popped open.

"First, we find out what happens to Alyssa. Then…well, you won't believe what they've discovered at Roswell!"

* * *

 **I think we all need a little laugh as we get ready for the holidays…by that, I mean panic & try to do everything in these next few days because time got away from me...again…**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rory's POV:

"Looking groovy, Mr. Pond." Amy said as she entered the kitchen. The nursing staff took turns hosting a party every month, & this month was our turn. We had decided to go with a 70s Disco theme.

"Well, it helps that our costumes are authentic." I said. We had just gotten back from a trip with the Doctor a few days ago. "I still can't believe we ran into a bunch of kids & their dog, riding in a van & solving mysteries…"

"I still can't believe that that old man was actually a blood sucking alien." Amy said as she refilled a snack bowl.

"He would've gotten away with it too, if hadn't been for us meddling travelers." I said.

"Yeah, next time we're in the 70s, we should try to find the Partridge Family!" Amy said, laughing.

" _Next time?"_ said a voice from behind us, laughing. "You guys have a time machine lying around or something?" It was Ella, one of the other nurses. Amy & I froze for a second, before forcing ourselves to laugh…awkwardly.

We shared a look. How were we going to explain this one?

"Uh…"

"Well…"

"It's…It's just a jump to the left." Amy said, giving me a pointed look.

"Then a step to the right." I said.

"With your hands on your hips, you bring your knees in tight."

I blushed as I realized what line was next. "But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane."

"Let's do the Time Warp again." Amy & I finished, half singing.

Ella just stared at us for a moment. Would she buy it…or think we were completely nuts?

Ella laughed. "Oh, you guys! You had me going there for a minute." We laughed along with her, relieved. Ella grabbed a handful of pretzels from Amy's bowl before going back to the party.

"That was close." I whispered to Amy. She nodded.

"Might want to make sure the punch bowl has a little extra kick, just to be safe…"

* * *

 **It's funny which songs randomly get stuck in your head, isn't it? At least this time, it led to a story idea (as well as a good excuse to watch the Doctor Who Time Warp fan video again…)**

 **Please review!**


End file.
